Hug Me
by Fox-san
Summary: One-shot. TorisxIvan. “Why don't you hug me!” Ivan yelled at Toris. WARNNING: may contain uke Ivan.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Axis Power Hetalia nor it's characters. I am not making any profit out of this story.

**Summary:** One-shot. TorisxIvan. "Why don't you hug me?!" Ivan yelled at Toris. WARNNING: may contain uke Ivan.

**Hug me**

"Hug me, Toris." Ivan demanded . It was a dark room where only Toris and Ivan were seen. "Hug me!" Toris would hear his even more demanding voice. "I can't..." Finally came a replay. "Hug me!" Ivan would yell even louder. Closing his eyes Toris started to walk up to the Ivan but suddenly realized he couldn't move. "Hug me!" Ivan pointed out a gun. "Ivan, wait!" Toris tried to tell him he couldn't move for some reason, but Ivan just wouldn't listen. "Hug me!" He fired.

"No!" Toris yelled out sitting up in his bed. "A nightmare huh? It still is haunting me..." He said to himself placing one hand on his face covering one of his eyes. His body was sweaty and heart was beating loudly. Turning his face to the window the boy sighed. It was a beautiful night.

Toris was sitting at the table with his usual paperwork. It was almost noon when Edward decided to speak up. "Toris, what's wrong?" The blond asked. Toris looked upwards a little confused. "Everything is fine, why do you ask?" He smiled the usual smile, but Edward was not convinced. "Toris, you are very quiet and deep in thought. This morning you didn't lift your face from the food and now you are staring at this paper from the moment you lifted it. " He pointed to Toris' hand and the older brother gasped a little. It was the truth. That small piece of document seemed to be stuck in his hand forever. "Maybe I am worried a little after all." Toris finally admitted and smiled at his brother. "So what's wrong?" Now Ravis walked up to his brothers. If Toris was not feeling well that should be something major. The older brother seemed never too troubled. "You can't be worried about Ivan." The youngest one placed his hands on the eldest brother arm. No, Toris wasn't worried that Ivan went out to see Yao. He was worried about the nightmare.

With a flash of a smile Toris turned to his brothers. "I'm fine, really. It's nothing much. Don't worry. Better finish off the job, before Ivan gets back. We don't want to make him angry." The brothers went pale at the mention of angry Ivan. "Y-you are right." Was all Edward answered before leaving to finish off his work. Ravis looked at his elder for a moment before returning to his work. He was very worried. Toris sighed and looked out the window. He was still thinking about what happened that time, when he and Ivan were on their so called date. His eyes lowered down and he looked at his hand. Clenching his palm into the fist he gave the last look out the window and returned to his work. There were lot's of work.

By the time Toris finished his work, his brothers were already sleeping. Looking down at the documents the brunet sighed. "All I did was think about that dream." He turned his face to the window and moonlight danced in his emerald eyes. He was remembering the horror he felt when Ivan pointed a gun at him. He was not even listening to what Toris had to say. But wasn't that the usual? Didn't all nightmares were like that? "I shouldn't worry too much." He said to himself and stood up. It was time to go to bed. Tomorrow Ivan should be back. Or at least that's what the brothers thought.

Walking to his room Toris stopped. There was a sound that made him worry. A sound that somehow felt familiar. And it was coming from the side where Ivan's room was suppose to be. Hesitating for a moment or two the brunet decided to check things out. If Ivan was really back, Toris would just greet him and disappear. If someone managed to break in, he would defend the place that was temporary their home. With such a thought Lithuania-kun approached the room that a faint sound was heard in.

The light was in the room and doors were not fully closed. _A thief._ The boy thought quietly opening the door. To his surprise there on the bed lay drunk Ivan sound asleep with several bottles around the bed. Standing there for a moment idly Toris leaned down and picked up the bottles. Taking out the blanket from the closet he walked up to Ivan. "What am I going to do with you?" He whispered to himself. A sad smile appeared on his face as Toris covered their abuser. He placed one hand on Ivan's forehead to check how he felt and almost jumped away as the drunk one grabbed the gentle hand. His eyes opened halfway and a sleepy smile appeared on the face of someone who seemed to always smirk.

"Would you hug me now Toris?" He would ask in a drunk voice. To Toris it seemed that Ivan was still sleeping. He tried to pull his hand away. Even though their gazes were locked Toris didn't say a single word. Ivan gripped his hand to keep in place which made Toris give up on the escaping idea. He placed Toris' hand on his cold cheek and smiled once more. "Your hands are warm." Ivan said almost in a whisper. "Russia-san..." was all the captured boy could say. Ivan watched the boy for a while before speaking again. "You are always polite, Toris. I've never once heard you complain or say something indecent. You never talk back. You never get angry." He tried to sit up but felt dizzy and fell down only for Toris to catch him. "I imprisoned you, abuse you and you still protect me." Ivan said with bitter in his voice. "You are always there. Always. But you now what annoys me the most?" Ivan asked looking at Toris. The boy didn't say a word. He was waiting for him to finish. "Even though you are always there for me, you don't love me!" He spat at Toris while the boy gently lay him down to bed. "You don't love, you don't even hug me! You hugged me last time, but now you just refuse to! I never asked anything from you. Nothing much anyway. I just want your love." He continued as if trying to stab Toris with his words. "Even if I have you by my side, even if I do all those things to you... all I want is your love. Is that too much to ask for?" Suddenly his voice became almost pleading. "Is that too much to ask for, Toris?" He demanded the explanation.

_Yes._ Was the answer in Toris' head but he never spoke. He didn't say a word. Just covered Ivan with one hand and smiled. "Please get some rest Russia-san. Tomorrow is another day." Ivan let go of Toris hand and watched him turn to leave. Just then Ivan snapped. He grabbed Toris' hand and pulled him. "Who do you take me for?!" He demanded in a low venomous voice. "Who do you take me for?" He gripped Toris' shoulders when a boy stopped his falling body by pinning Ivan to the bed. "I know I look pathetic, but at least comfort me the right way!" To Toris, Ivan's complaining seemed as of a child's who missed his mother. With a gentle smile Toris leaned down and placed a kiss on Ivan's forehead. "You should rest Russia-san." He said in his usually gentle voice. His words angered and saddened Ivan. He did everything to keep Toris by his side, but the boy just refused him. Others probably would be making love to him by now, but not Toris. And maybe that's why Ivan yearned for him the most. Because he was not like the others.

Toris knew that rejecting Ivan would bring more and more torture to him and probably his brothers. Hopefully Ivan would forget what happened now, but then again... He might remember everything too well.

Toris knew that Ivan was drunk because of something that might have happened at Yao's home. And his outbursts were only just so he could forget something unpleasant. No matter how Ivan's pose or words seem inviting, he didn't wish to become a tool to make his _master_ to forget. No matter how nice Toris was, he valued himself even though no one seemed to see that. Of all the things, he didn't want to be used and then thrown away especially by someone he didn't have feelings for. He didn't want to become an empty shell, a doll in someone's cold hands.

Maybe because Toris just felt sorry for Ivan at the moment that he tried to be as gentle as possible. He did smile at him, but didn't promise things he wouldn't be able to keep. He didn't touch Ivan the way he was asked to. There just was no point in deepening the still open wound. "Please do rest Russia-san. You are too tired." Toris lifted his body away from Ivan and stood next to his bed. "You do need rest. Tomorrow you should feel better." He bowed leaving the room.

Ivan didn't stop him this time. Those forever sad eyes that the boy always held seemed to finally sink into him. Ivan did admire Toris for always being there despite the fact that he was always abused. Just like his brothers. Realizing this Ivan became more angry and together more in love with the boy. Now he yearned for him even more than before. And there was only one way to make him understand Ivan's feelings.

A death glare appeared on Ivan's face as a sadistic smirk decorated his face. "Yes, tomorrow is a new day Toris." A dangerous words left Russia's mouth in a low voice. A new day that would bring Toris nightmare to life.

**The end**

**A/N: **Originally it had to have a happy ending, but as usual I changed it together with a plot. Before you comment please do READ the info about this story in my profile. Most "why" questions are answered there. Thank you for reading this short one shot.

_P.S. If you find some mistakes please do note me. Because they are evil and has to be corrected!_


End file.
